


Used To It

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Tonks hurts sometimes.





	Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The thing about being able to look like anyone is, you get used to people not knowing who you are. It hurts sometimes, but you get used to it.

It hurt when, drunk and hurting, he called me Sirius when he came inside me.

After that, I would have a dick and long black hair. It hurt less, because I got used to it.

It hurt when he asked me to have red hair and called me Lily.

After a while, I got used to it.

Just like it hurts that he can't be her.

But I'm used to it.


End file.
